


Painswick Apology

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: George makes a persuasive argument.





	Painswick Apology

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Outdoor snogging, no actual porn. 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Eighteen prompt(s) used: Move on ... life is not meant to be travelled backwards.  
> Word Prompts: zucchini, zigzag, zany   
> Pairing: George/Angelina  
> Kink: outside during a thunderstorm (brontophilia)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Painswick Apology 

~

When Angelina arrived to find George waiting, she froze. “Where’s Ginny?” she asked, looking around the open field. She frowned. “And where are we?” 

“She’s not coming.” George cautiously moved closer. “And we’re in Painswick. We’re here because we need to talk, and I wasn’t sure you’d come if you knew I was the one asking, so I had Ginny invite you here. If it’s any consolation, she didn’t want to—” 

“Wait until I see her again,” Angelina huffed. She crossed her arms across her chest. “And stay where you are, George Weasley.”

“Okay. I just ask that you hear me out,” George said, holding up his hands. “If your answer’s still no by the time I’m done, I’ll never bring the topic up again.” 

Angelina narrowed her eyes. “Deal,” she finally said. “And no more zany owls, either.”

George grinned. “You liked those, admit it.” 

“I admit nothing,” Angelina said, eyebrow raised. “Although I will say my Crup enjoyed the zucchini bread you sent. Anyway, say what you need to say.” 

George nodded. “What happened between us last weekend wasn’t a mistake. And it definitely wasn’t because you used to date Fred. I really do like you, and when we kissed that night it was the best thing that’s happened to me in years. Please, give us a chance.”

Angelina swallowed hard. “I…I know all that. It was just when Percy said what he did—”

George sidled closer. “Percy is a sodding git,” he growled. “This is a proven fact.” 

Angelina smiled faintly. “I already felt guilty enough about fancying you in the first place. When he said I must have mistaken you for Fred, I couldn’t—”

George shook his head. “I know that’s not what happened. And I knew you could tell it’s me.” He smiled crookedly, “After all, I was always the more handsome of the two of us.”

Angelina snorted.

“But seriously,” George continued. “We were good together until Percy found us. Don’t you want to see how good we could be? Don’t you think it’s time to move on?”

“And you want to move on with me?” she asked. When he nodded, Angelina exhaled. “My mum keeps telling me life’s not meant to be lived backwards.” 

“She’s right.” George drew her close. “So…is that a yes?”

“That’s a ‘let’s see how things go’,” Angelina said. 

“Fair enough.” Leaning in, George pressed his mouth against hers, sighing as she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

The kiss was just getting interesting when cold drops splashed on their faces. Pulling back, George looked up. “I am starting to think someone has something against us snogging,” he groaned.

Angelina laughed. “Actually, I like snogging in the rain.” 

“Is that so? In that case—” Grinning, George kissed her again, deepening the kiss until they were both panting and straining together. It wasn’t until thunder boomed overhead that they separated, just in time to see the zigzag of lightning cross the sky. 

“I like rain well enough,” Angelina cried. “But I draw the line at being struck by lightning!” 

“Let’s go back to mine,” George said, hugging her. “We can even snog next to the window if you like so you can look at the rain.” 

Angelina rolled her eyes. “That won’t be necessary. Just…promise me Percy’s not there.” 

George threw his head back and laughed. “I can guarantee that.” 

~


End file.
